Photoshoot Panic
'''Photoshoot Panic '''is an execution in Round 1: Monocamp, with Jolie L'Amoureux being executed. Sequence Jolie found herself pulled into a slowly ascending elevator. It was too dark to see anything— it gave her chills. She had no idea what was going to happen to her, and she could only hope that it would be a quick death. Out of the darkness, she could see something moving— something was in there with her. Short figurines dashed around her, and she felt her favorite designer coat being ripped off her shoulders and her hair being bunched up into a ponytail. She felt powder against her face, and she let out a cough. What was going on? Soon enough, she could see the light above her. The ascent had taken long enough, and the buildup was only giving her more anxiety. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slowly opened. The bright lights flooded into the small elevator, and Jolie winced at the sudden brightness. In the distance, she could hear the familiar sound of cameras flashing. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she found herself on a runway. It was a glamorous one, too. But knowing Monokuma, something sinister awaited her. Tentatively, she took a step forward. Lights radiated from the floor where she had stepped. She bit her lip and continued to stride down the runway. If she was going to die, she might as well go out with style. The crowd roared as she continued down the runway, the cameras flashing and the upbeat music blaring out of the loudspeakers. She struck a pose for the cameras, then another, then another. She used this time to observe what they had done to her in the elevator— to her surprise, she had been dressed in a gorgeous red gown paired with a fluffy boa around her neck. It was a beautiful outfit, fit exactly to her size and taste. Though her life was about to end, she couldn’t help but smile at her final outfit. How did that Monokuma know her so well…? The end of the runway was in sight. The end of the runway also marked the end of her life— she knew this well. She took a deep breath and continued to walk. Might as well get it over with. She stood in the center of the stage and struck a final pose. The crowd had gathered around the end of the runway, the camera flashes growing brighter and brighter until she swore they could blind her. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, then the hard impact of her body hitting the stage. She had been fatally shot— but how? Within the crowd, a smile crept onto Monokuma’s face. One of the cameras was a disguised gun. In her last seconds of consciousness, she could see the red flowing out of her chest and onto the catwalk. Then her last breath escaped her lips, and Jolie L’Amoureux was no more. Soundtrack Trivia * This is the first execution in the series. * The line ''"How did that Monokuma know her so well...?" ''refers to the mastermind of the game being her twin sister, Moche, while under the mind control of Lorelei. Category:Executions